


Quixotic

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Prompt Fill, prompt hour 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: What are words, right, Ron?





	Quixotic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hour 14: Quixotic

“Hermione, what´s... quix...otic?” Ron crinkles his nose at the piece of paper in his hand as if he´s smelling something foul. 

“It´s for a spell, Ronald, try not to hurt yourself!” Hermione calls out from behind a pile of books.  
“Ah, so it´s not a real word then. Thought so.” Ron takes a bite from a pastry he produces from his robes and plops down at Hermione´s study table. 

He couldn´t say what her disgusted expression could possibly be about, so he shrugs it off. It´s probably smarter not to ask.  
“Pastry?” He offers.


End file.
